The Extremely Incredible Adventures
by TheRegularOne
Summary: This is written kinda like a season eight of the TMNT. A lot of storys, and sometimes 'Episodes' in two, three or four parts as well, will make their appearance. This is my first story - that isn't a one-shot – but still, I think it'll turn out okay :)
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

In the city of New York, things have never been quite 'normal'. It's kinda like an interesting book. On the front page it can honestly look very boring and tedious. People tend to dread the reading of it, especially if it's thick. But when you _have_ actually, read the first couple of pages, you'll quickly be drawn into an incredible dramatic adventure. This city is kind of a lot like that. On the outside it can look like a, mostly, normal city, but within it occurs many weird and unexplainable things, some can even be life threatening. This city also hides countless secrets, that only very few beings know about, and that is probably for the better. Most of these odd things tend to happen in the middle of the night, while everyone is asleep, so that is most likely the reason, that it isn't many who have noticed a thing. This act is of course pulled of, the time it is, on purpose, since those who _are _a hidden secret, without doubt would like to stay hidden..

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, though I have asked my parents for them. Unfortunately they said 'No'.

A/N: Hi guys, I'm pretty sure Chapter one, will be up soon. Of course the chapters are going to be longer, this is after all just a prologue. I'd really be grateful if anyone left review, 'cus everybody likes encouragement and advice :]

TheRegularOne.


	2. A bright night, turned dark

**Chapter 1 - A bright night, turned dark.**

The stars shone bright as ever tonight. It was almost as if their warm glow, illuminated all of Earth, gracing its inhabitants with their mere presence. The lone turtle who sat upon a rooftop in NYC, briefly wondered what it would be like, if the stars were to disappear. How dull the world would seem at night. He had often found a silent friend within the shiny dots. Especially when the burden he carried upon his shoulders, grew too heavy and he needed to seek comfort and serenity. At those times he would leave the lair, and his family, to go topside for a couple of hours. Plenty of times had he done this. And while his brothers had sometimes done so too, they never spent nearly as much time up here, thinking, as he did.

The bluemasked turtle sighed and closed his eyes. A cool gust of wind softly caressed his being, making him shiver slightly. Right now he just enjoyed the peace and quiet, though completely aware of the fact, that he would have to go home soon. He had already been away for quite some time, and checking the clock on his shell cell, he found he'd been outside for nearly three hours. Soundless he stood and began to make his way home, running across several roofs on the way. His bandana tails fluttered in the wind as he sped up, so that he could attempt to jump over a fairly wide gap ahead - there was a little more than thirty feet, between the two buildings. He eyed this obstacle while running and picked up more speed, then finally setting off from the edge of the building. Adrenaline shortly entered his system as his feet left the solid ground, and he soared through the fresh night air. Smirking slightly, he landed gracefully on the other rooftop, where he continued his run.

However, not many seconds went by, before his trained senses picked up someone's cry for help. His head snapped towards the sound and he immediately halted every action. The scream had been high-pitched, so he was fairly sure it was at least one female, there _could_ be more though. Just as he reached for his katanas, a beeping sound came from his shell cell, showing his brother's name on the display. For a moment he hesitated, but soon pressed the button that answered the call.

"Mike?"

"Hey Leo, where are you?"

"Uh.. not so far from the lair, why?"

"Just checking up on my big bro, you know"

"Don't worry, I'll be home soon" Leonardo assured his brother, knowing that Michelangelo, as well as Raphael and Donatello, was well aware that the numbers of foot-ninja patrolling the city lately, had become sky high. It was almost as if the ninjas were searching for something, and it could very likely be the turtles and their sensei. Therefore the eldest turtle had been very cautious during his small run - especially because he would very much like to avoid a dogfight. The last one didn't turn out very well. A light shiver crept down his spine as he thought about the time, that the foot had ambushed him and he had come so close to death. He'd been so convinced that he wasn't going to make it through, that he wasn't going to ever see his family again – fortunately he had been very wrong.

"Okay, just wanted to check bro', I'll see ya soon then" Mikey said enthusiastically.

"..Yeah" Leo said, his train of thoughts coming to a halt. He waited for his brother to hang up, out of habit, and then put away the shell cell. Taking one last deep breath, of the cool air tonight, he started to move towards the edge of the building. Then, suddenly, another high-pitched scream pierced the silent city, and the bluemasked leader was reminded, with wide eyes, about the people in need of assistance. His katanas were unsheathed in the blink of an eye and he wasted no time before taking off in the direction, the cry had erupted from. On the way he felt a huge wave of guilt wash over him and he couldn't help but run even faster, not wanting any innocent people to die because he got a bit distracted. He could not think of this now though, he had a task to carry out.

As Leo came closer to the crime scene, he could clearly hear some men laughing in a devious way. Someone else - without doubt a female - was sobbing and begging for mercy. A chill went down his spine. It angered him that some humans could actually be stupid enough, to think that they'd get away with hurting innocent people. Had he and his brothers not taken out enough of those types, for the rest to realise, that they would not be allowed to commit such deeds. At least not with four teenage mutant ninja turtles running around the city.

Peeking his head slightly over the edge of the building, the bluemasked turtle frowned. Three men, all of them seemed very solid and strong build, had a young girl backed up in an alley, her legs trembling beneath her. Her big blue eyes was filled with fear as well as tears, she had an obvious reason for that though. "P-please leave me alone, I don't know what you want.." The blonde girl said, fruitlessly trying to make her assailants see reason.

Leonardo had a pretty good idea, of what those guys wanted. They were not gonna fulfill their intentions though, because in that moment, the turtle decided to jump silently as ever, down into the dark alley, both of his swords ready. He stuck to the shadows, keeping himself as far from the streetlights as possible. Still, avoiding being seen wasn't first priority - Getting the terrified victim out safely was.

"I think you know exactly what we want, Doll" One man said, he seemed to be the one in charge. His hair was a greasy blonde color. He wore a dark leather jacket, tight jeans, and was armed with two short knives - Those wouldn't be a problem, though. Another one of the men smirked, in a malicious and hungry way - this one had dark hair. It wasn't as greasy as the blonde's, but it didn't seem very neat either. He was also shorter than the other guy, he was skinnier and a little less muscular. Still the thinner man was armed with a gun, slightly more dangerous than the knifes, if he knew how to handle it well. The blonde man gripped the girl's shirt, making her cry out in fear. She tried to wriggle away from him, but did not succeed. However, before the man could do anything, a cool katana blade was lightly pressed against his neck.

" Let. Her. Go." The mutant hissed softly, his voice just barely audible. He tightened his grip on the katana as the man let go of the female, and turned wide eyes to look upon him.

"..What the hell!?" The man exclaimed in disbelief, stunned at what he saw. He had not expected to see a giant, katana wielding, bluemasked turtle standing behind him. Leonardo almost wanted to laugh at his shocked expression. It _was _really tempting to beat this guy up, after all he did deserve it. But then a choked sob, reminded the turtle of the one, who actually needed help. "Leave now, or you _will _be sorry" He said menacingly, glaring at the blonde man, who didn't dare move, since the razor-sharp katana still lay by his neck. A gasp was heard from behind the turtle, and Leonardo glanced sideways at the third man, who was staring upon him, his mouth hanging open, while his eyes were wide and fearful. This guy had rough features. He reminded Leo of someone with not only experiences from a war, but several scars from one as well. His skin was a tad darker than his accomplices, he was built more solid, and he also seemed to be the strongest of the trio. Should it come that far, this one would be a bit tougher than the others to take down. Even if it wouldn't be by much. He didn't think he would have to fight, though, since both of the blondes 'friends' seemed completely frozen, at the moment. _Probably terrified of the big talking turtle, breaking up their appalling plan. _Leo thought grimly.

"We'll leave her, we'll _leave!_ But please just don't.." The blonde man begged pathetically, almost managing to surprise the determined turtle. Leo knew that these men were cowards, - their actions spoke louder than any words could have – but he had not quite expected such an outburst. Especially so quickly. _Guess these thugs are more cowards than men.. _"If you ever harass anybody again, just know that I _will _be watching and ready to strike.." The turtle told them, his voice cold and laced with fervent anger. He drew back his katana from the mans neck, but didn't lower his guard at all. Sixteen years of living in New York City, fighting crooks like these, and cheating death over and over, had taught him never to trust any situation at first sight.

All three men seemed at loss for words, their eyes not quite believing, the unusual sight in front of them. Even though both of the men, who had been as frozen, started to become mobile again, only one of them took action. The thinnest guy shook his head once, then looked from Leonardo, down to the gun, which he held within his trembling hands. His expression changed drastically and the bluemasked turtle's eyes narrowed. This guy must've been a fool!

The man, who held very tightly onto the gun, let his fingers stride to its trigger, pressing it down and unleashing an elongate iron bullet. The small, but fatal, object cut swiftly through the air, searching for the target it had been set free to kill. The only thing it collided with, though, was the cool blade of a katana, wielded by a green three-fingered hand. Leonardo had moved his sword in front of himself and tilted it slightly, so the small projectile hit the flat side of it. The bullet fell useless to the ground, with a light thud. A sinister smirk spread across his face, as he bolted towards the gunwielding man. The thin dark-haired man, made to pull the tricker once more, but before he could, one katana blade sliced right through the tip of the gun. He dropped the gun without hesitating, and looked at the giant turtle, who was now right in front of his face. Gasping in fear, he took two slow steps back, before he turned around and sprinted, as fast as his legs allowed him to, away from the alley.

"I'll give you one more chance to run, or else.." Leo crossed his swords in front of himself, while sending a hard glare towards the remaining men. They gave each other a look, a nod, and then they set off after their fleeing friend. Judging from the panic in their eyes, none of those three were going, to cause trouble anytime soon. Though, the turtle's threat, could not keep them at bay forever, Leonardo was satisfied with the outcome. He hadn't really wished to fight, not tonight, but he did wish to help the scared victim, who he still could hear was sobbing. Those men had managed to get some of the embers, of anger within the reptile, to flare up – he just didn't, and probably would never, understand how they could even think, of ambushing a young girl, who did not have anything to defend herself with. With these thoughts invading his mind, he turned to the girl, who had curled herself up, in the corner of the alley. She looked to be nothing more than sixteen to seventeen years old. "Not even an adult yet" He whispered so softly, that the moment he said the words, the wind stole them and lead them away from the narrow alley. Sheathing his katana, he took a couple of steps, towards the girl and knelt in front of her. She looked up with big teary eyes. Fear was evident in them, and yet it seemed that hope, was also present. "Please, D-don't hurt me.."

"Don't worry, I wont. I'm here to help you" Leonardo replied kindly, he felt a lump forming in his stomach, when he heart her broken, terrified and low voice.

"Who are you?"

".. I.. can't tell you. Sorry"

She nodded. Confusion was written all over her pale face, and Leo was surprised she had yet to question his appearance, as it was anything but usual. Even in New York City.

"Are you okay. Did they hurt you?" he asked, as he held out a hand, for her to take. The girl's eyes widened slightly at the sight, and he cringed inwardly, but nevertheless she took it.

"..I'm ok.. just a bit frightened"

"Do you think you can get yourself home from here?"

..Uhm.. yes, I can. Eh..Thank you"

"No problem. Uh, but.. do you mind.. not telling anyone about me? I'm sure you understand" Leonardo said carefully, afraid that this little encounter, could bring misery upon his small family. He wished to avoid that for all the world. Therefore the bluemasked turtle was very relieved, when the shaken girl answered with an almost nonexistent smile.

"M-my mouth is zipped. No one will know a-about.. you"

"Thanks. Stay safe, okay. I've got to go.."

Though still a little bit trembling, the girl held up her hand and waved goodbye, as her savior disappeared up onto the rooftops in New York City.

* * *

A/N: So this is first chapter, I hope it wasn't too bad. Even if it was, just let me know what should be improved, I'm all ears. When that's said, I'll have to declare that next chapter is probably, gonna take more time, than this one did. I will try my best to update soon, though :] so please hang on.

Oh, and one more thing. Thank you many times for reviewing to **zrexheartz**. You've made me so happy, dude!

Thanks for reading,

TheRegularOne.


	3. Observations

**Chapter 2 - Observations.**

_from underneath the trees,_

_We watch the sky,_

_Confusing stars, for satellites,_

_I never dreamed, that you'd be mine,_

_But here we are, we're here tonight.._

_singing; 'Amen, I'm alive..'_

Hamato Raphael struck the old burgundy punching bag once again. He had fallen into a monotonous rhythm, that went in time with the music erupting from a little radio, that stood upon the wooden floor. In half an hour had the redmasked turtle, been inside of the dojo, letting loose any emotions, that had been piled up within his heart. To him, this was a great way of controlling the temper, that he had been granted. It did make him look quite tough as well, punching the heavy leather bag, whenever he found time. And that was just how the turtle wanted it.

"_If everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied.." _He muttered, unconsciously singing along, to the song, by Nickelback, that was playing in the background. Striking the poor tattered bag a few times more, Raph wiped the sweat off of his brow, slowing his breathing as much as he could. Though, he normally trained longer, he was completely exhausted by now. He longed for a shower, some good food and his soft and comfortable bed. Turning off the radio, he walked out of the small dojo, entering the main room of the lair. The youngest brother, Mikey, sat in the dark green couch, he was holding tightly onto a black Playstation joystick, his green fingers moving rapidly over the multicolored buttons. His eyes seemed to be glued to the screen, where some kind of game was displayed. It included some dark-haired and pumped character, who was fighting against an army of purple and black three-eyed aliens, shooting laser beams, from all of their eyes! Go figure..

Donny sat at the kitchen table, tinkering with either his own or his brothers' shell cell. That was no surprise either. Everybody should be well aware that the genius of the group, the smartest turtle, A.K.A. Donatello, was close to infamous for his rummaging around, with small and complicated objects, that no one else seemed to have any chance understanding.

Raphael's oldest brother, it seemed, had now arrived at the lair. The second oldest turtle had only been aware of his brother's absence, since Leonardo hadn't been doing his katas this evening. Something the leader in blue always made sure to remember, no matter what the clock was. He had this infinite passion for ninjitsu. Or, as Raph preferred to see it; His brother had an infinite obsession, of striving to be a perfect son and the teacher's pet. The turtle in question sat silently at the kitchen table, across from the brainiac, sipping to a warm mug of tea. _'So typically him' _The redmasked turtle mused, as he walked past Michelangelo and his video game, to end up at the edge of the open kitchen.

"Hey Raph, how's the punching bag?" Donny asked as he managed to draw his eyes, from the communication device within his hands. His hazel eyes showing, that he half expected the training tool to be in ruins. The purplebanded turtle had his reasons, though, since it had started to happen fairly often, that the used bag had been torn up, from too many hits. Usually it then became Donatello's job, to sew it up again, and thus he dreaded every time his hotheaded brother went off, to beat up the wretched thing.

"It's fine" Raphael answered, his voice sounding tired. He sat down next to his fearless leader, and rested his head in his right hand, palm to cheek. Looking at the clock upon the wall, he realized it had already gone close to half past nine. "What time did ya' arrive, Fearless?"

Leonardo looked up from his tea, which must have gotten incredibly interesting, since he had just stared down into the hot liquid, as steam made the air around the mug damp. He glanced briefly at the clock, then put on a thoughtful look. "Might've been around nine. Why?" the older turtle answered softly, and Raph could easily guess that his brother had been, caught up in his own mind for a while.

"No reason"

He watched as Leo turned all of his attention back upon the porcelain cup, that he held with both hands. He didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, so Raphael let him be.

"Is there any pizza left?" The dark green turtle asked at length, as he felt his stomach growling for food. He looked up at the small refrigerator, that April and Casey had helped them find a while ago. It wasn't exactly in the best shape, but it worked for the strange family – and their food.

"Uh.. Not sure. Mikey might have eaten the rest. Why?" His immediate younger brother answered and questioned. Raph sighed, wasn't his reason obvious? Oh well..

"I'm damn hungry. And Mike ya' better watch out, if you've eaten all of it!" He shouted the last part, just so he was sure that the youngest turtle could hear him. An 'Eeep' erupted from the said turtle, and thus all knew that Michelangelo had heard them and probably eaten the pizza as well. No matter what, the redmasked turtle stood and walked to the refrigerator. He opened the door, as the white light filled the small kitchen. Inside the fridge were; Random groceries, milk, eggs, soda and some kind of stinky cheese. But there was no pizza, Raph noted. "I'm gonna get ya' for that, Chuck for brains" He muttered in annoyance, grabbing a soda can and opening it with a soft'Pffft'.

Resuming his earlier seat next to Leonardo, who was still completely lost in thought, the hot head took a large sip from his drink, enjoying the refreshing and cool taste.

* * *

Sitting in lotus position, his eyes closed tightly and his breathing calm, Master Splinter was in deep meditation. He had blocked out every single sound, every little disturbance, and now found himself shrouded in complete darkness. His mind was entering the Astral Plane, that he was sure of. The slight tingling sensation in all of his being, then the feeling of weightlessness and finally came the silent serenity. This state of mind allowed the old rat, to reflect on different decisions he had made, or would eventually have to make. He, also, had once a while experienced a vision showing itself - it mostly contained warnings, or advice, for the time yet to come. This time the old rat, as he sat undisturbed and peacefully, had received a vision like those. As soon as Splinter arrived at the quiet Astral Plane, he had felt something tugging at his soul and mind. Easily recognizing this scenario, he had surrendered to the sensation within seconds. A vivid flame had very suddenly shown up out of nowhere. It was a burning red, a coal-black and a shining gold, and all three colours entwined, dancing around each other in a beautiful and mesmerizing way. The wise sensei stepped closer to the welcoming fire, reaching out his furry paw to make contact. As soon as mutant and flame touched, a light flashed before Master Splinter's vigilant eyes..

_The clouds were dark-gray and heavy with rain. Somewhere out of his vision a lightning split the sky, and it was followed by an extremely loud thunder-clap. He couldn't quite make out his surroundings. It all seemed oddly familiar, though, but yet he could not remember this dull place, at all. The dark, almost black, mist that surrounded himself and everything else, sent a chill down his spine, while a cool wind penetrated every fiber of his being. He felt strangely fragile, exposed, lost and scared, even though a vague little voice, in the back of his mind, told him not to give in to the fear ruling this place. Through the thick mist, came now a dark figure, walking slowly and his steps somehow threatening. This being had a terrifyingly dark aura about it, one that Splinter knew all to well. He didn't even need to see the outline of this person, for he knew only one person, who could make even him, a highly skilled ninjitsu master, feel the way he did now. And that person was his, and his sons, sworn arch-enemy; Oroku Saki.._

Retracting from his meditation and vision, Splinter snapped his eyes wide open, they were filled with great worry, as well as quite some confusion. He once again sat within his dimly lit chamber, that was as silent as ever. Breathing heavily, he tried to calm himself. That foresight had been different from most other foresight, he had ever had. He _had_ received warnings before, and this was obviously, to the old rat, a premonition. He could even feel the disturbance in the Astral Plane, as he sat silently on the ground, thinking. Something very bad would happen soon, and the Shredder would indeed be involved. Now this could only mean trouble, danger and fear. The old master feared for his sons, for New York City, and a little bit for himself as well. He felt as if this time, this confrontation - that was all but inevitable - would bring great sorrow and hurt to his small family. However, the old rat was willing to do almost anything, to make sure that his sons, his children, were safe. But he also knew that the foursome, couldn't be stopped if they decided to go up against the Shredder's plans. Their hearts were too big and warm, to let any innocent and defenseless creature handle themselves, while an enemy of great evil, struck down upon city.

Sighing deeply, the father stood up and went to the sliding door, that lead into the 'livingroom' and kitchen, where his sons, Splinter could hear, resided. He pulled the door open and exited his quiet room. Immediately his wary gaze was drawn to the three of his sons, sitting at the kitchen table, almost in complete silence. Then his eyes fell upon his youngest, who sat upon the couch, still lost in his colourful game. Mikey's tongue was out, his eyes big, and his father wished that his son, could only manage to focus that much, when he was training. Splinter chuckled to himself. He didn't really have a good reason, it was just that he enjoyed seeing how calm and quiet his sons were, for once.

"I wish there was not such a high price for everything.." He muttered silently. A strange feeling flooding his old heart. It was a knowing feeling, one that the old rat thought slightly familiar, yet also very hard to name. Had he ever felt like this before? No, this was a mostly new sensation to even Splinter. It wasn't penetrating fear. It wasn't empty sadness either. It could maybe be a middle-thing, but it was infiltrated by a third thing. Master Splinter, for once, did not have a clue as to what it meant. Only that it could not be anything good – things like this rarely was.

* * *

A/N: Hi again guys.

The thing with the Astral Plane and flame stuff, was just my way to describe the whole thing, how it could be like to get a vision.. Yeah x) Also, This chapter took longer to post, but it's - obviously - posted now! Yay. Anyways, I've decided to write the first four chapters, so you almost 'follow' one turtle in each. These chapters are just to get me started, okay? But I'll start on the actual 'Episodes', once I've written and posted the last two, of the first four :3 Hehe..

Oh, and thank you to; Bubblyshell22, Raph'sgirl4ever and zrexheartz. I am so thankful that you guys took the time, to review this story of mine ;P I'd like to hear what you three - and everyone else ^^' - think of this new chapter as well. I appreciate it really really much!,

TheRegularOne.


End file.
